


To Be A Cat (And A Useless Vampiric One At That)

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I originally posted this http://not-so-tall-gay-danny.tumblr.com/post/101964443811/ok-guys-imagine-this and a request was made by carmillakarnstien-x-laurahollis to turn it into a fic, so here's the result! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Cat (And A Useless Vampiric One At That)

"But Perry, she's the best person to ask, actually being undead and all..."  
As they pushed the door open, Lafontaine and Perry were greeted by the sight of Laura reading, with a large black cat curled in her lap that she was absentmindedly stroking.  
"Hello Laura, is Carmilla around?" Perry asked, while Lafontaine looked around the room as if they might see Carmilla lurking in a corner. "Also, when did you get a cat?"  
Laura looked up from her novel, and pointed to the cat. "This is Carmilla." She went back to stroking her.  
"Oh. Well. We'll just... go now. I'm sure Lafontaine can wait a little longer to interrogate her on vampiric biology..." Perry hurried into the corridor, taking a slightly amused Lafontaine with her, even more questions forming in their mind.


End file.
